


Old Friends (Not Old Not Close Enough)

by Jen425



Series: Greater Transgressions [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Stat Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Fix-It, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Plo Koon Needs A Hug, Shaak Ti doesn’t know what side to take, one offhanded incident of deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Plo realizes that the rescued Jedi and the clones that came with their Generals need places to stay.





	Old Friends (Not Old Not Close Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so fun trying to justify all the crack ideas that I made Canon to the verse on the Discord.

Mind manipulation like what the Jedi had turned to is more horrific than even the Citadel. Plo had been there, for a short period. You can survive it with your soul intact.

 

But the utter  _ violation, _ it…

 

Plo doesn’t know what to think. What to do. Not anymore.

 

Except that he has to because he’s one of two Council Members here, one of the few people the others have to look to.

 

Which brings him to his current point.

 

To his knowledge, more than 250 Jedi have been… erased. That’s what he’s calling it.

 

And, With those Jedi being rescued, that number doesn’t begin to count for friends and family and loyal clones.

 

Plo’s sons could be executed or reconditioned for coming with him. So could Skywalker or Kenobi or Hanik’s men.

 

They need somewhere to stay, all of them.

 

Which brings him to his current point.

 

The passwords on the Jedi’s safehouses, known only to the Council, need to be manually reset by two members of the Council.

 

And Obi-Wan is here, as well.

 

It’s been less than 24 hours, even, since Plo himself has been saved.

 

Which brings him to his current point.

 

Outside the seventh house they’ve tried, all of which had worked, and they have made this one, too, one of theirs.

 

They unlock it. Reset the password. Step inside…

 

And they find that they aren’t alone.

 

“Bi-Sen, Plo,” Shaak Ti says. “I had thought my idea would fail.”

 

Plo turns to Obi-Wan. He’s just as confused. Shaak Ti sighs.

 

“I know you, Plo,” she says.

 

Which is true. Despite agreeing to keep the secret and help, Shaak Ti had nonetheless pulled him aside after, to ask if he truly condoned the erasing.

 

Of course, at the time, he had. Or at least, his former fellows had made him condone it.

 

Nonetheless, it hurts how little it had taken to convince her when she had once ranted to him her disgust with the Kaminoans’ reconditioning practice.

 

“I know,” is all he says in return. “Are you here to capture us?”

 

_ To return us to be erased _ , he adds silently.

 

Shaak Ti shook her head.

 

“I don’t know,” she says. “Surely the rest of the Council has their reasons—”

 

“For reconditioning children?” Plo interrupts. That was the hardest blow, seeing the scared faces of Deak and Anya when he entered Senator Amidala’s apartment.

 

Shaak Ti just shakes her head.

 

“I don’t know,” she says. “But what can you tell me?”

 

Plo sighs.

 

“Everyone is in pain,” he says. “It is pure fear, and impossible to escape. Not even after I have meditated for hours.”

 

“Is it truly that bad?”

 

“Impossible to describe.”

 

Shaak Ti sighs.

 

“Then I will go,” she says. “Return to them until I am called in rather than among them. And I will attempt at least to shield you all from… from the Council.”

 

Plo nods.

 

“Thank you,” he says. “Truly, I don’t know where I would stand were our positions reversed.”

 

Shaak Ti laughs.

 

“I do,” she says. Then, walking to the door, she says “I’m sorry.”

 

The door closes and the energy just seems to… seep out of Plo. He sighs.

 

“Well, Obi-Wan,” he says. “We should continue on.”

 

Obi-Wan nods.

 

“Yes,” he says. “And of course we must alert Healer Kelna to Master Ti’s knowledge. Better to keep a distance than risk suspection.”

 

Plo hmms.

 

“I suppose that we must,” he says.

 

This is all so terrible. Spies within the Jedi Order set to free their people.

 

The Jedi themselves.

 

It… it hurts.

 

And, truthfully, after this… Plo doesn’t know where to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
